Miedo
by L'Muk
Summary: "¿& que esperar?¿Para que mentirse? Para tratar de convencerse a si misma de que el la quiere cuando sabe, realmente, que no la quiere como ella a el.¿Para que mentirse? Pero ya era suficiente. " One-shot  .


_Soul Eater no me pertenece, solo los uso para mis fines sin lucro (¿?) _

_Hace poco me he enterado que sufro de dislexia, les pido una disculpa si tengo algún error ortográfico o parecido; hago lo mejor que puedo para mejorar . _

_Nos vemos abajo ~_

* * *

_**Miedo**_

_**General POV**_

_**-Único-**_

* * *

" _¿& que esperar?_ Para que aguardar hasta que aquello pase, si solo es una cruel mentira que le duele en el corazón.

_¿Para que mentirse?_ Para tratar de convencerse a si misma de que el la quiere cuando sabe, realmente, que no la quiere como ella a el.

_¿Para que mentirse?_ Esta cansada de repetirse a si misma que la quiere.

Pero ya era suficiente.

- Vale, salgamos mañana - le confirma con voz confiada, los ojos del chico que esta frente de ella comienzan a brillar levemente y una sonrisa se hace presente en su rostro.

- ¿Enserio? - ella asiente tranquilamente - ¡Que bien! Entonces... ¿Pasa por ti a las...?

- ¿Que te parece a las cuatro? –

- Claro - algo nervioso se acerco a ella y le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla. - Hasta mañana

- Claro, adiós - le dijo, espero hasta que lo vio desparecer en el pasillo paralelo a donde se encontraba parada. Se dio la vuelta al lado contrario esperando ver a su compañero detrás de ella, bajo la cabeza lentamente con tristeza. Se seguía ilusionando de algo que jamás seria. Todo seria más sencillo si lo olvidara.

- ¿Nos vamos?- le pregunto saliendo del lugar donde se encontraba. Vio como ella le asintió y comenzó a caminar, perdido en su cabeza.

Le dolía el corazón, debía de admitirlo, jamás pensó sentir aquello era como... Si le estrujaran el corazón junto con las venas que tenía conectadas por todo el cuerpo. Le dolía el solo hecho de pensar que saldría con otro que no fuera el , le dolía el simple hecho de que sabia que ella no lo quería . Le dolía mucho, demasiado se diría comúnmente.

- ¿te pasa algo? - le pregunto rompiendo el silencio que los acompañaba.

- Nada - le respondio sencillamente y no volvió a hablar en el camino, se subieron en la motocicleta y dio camino a su departamento.

Al llegar, maka corrió a su habitación dando un portazo, se sentó en el rincón más obscuro y desde la obscuridad comenzó a llorar mientras reía. ¡Que ilusa había sido! Con el solo hecho de pensar que mientras el chico se le declaraba, llegaría el, la alejaría de el y le daría una advertencia sobre acercarse a ella.

¡Que tonta había sido!

Se había prometido jamás enamorarse de alguien, pues sabia el dolor que causaba, pero, se recriminaba a si misma, tenia que enamorarse justamente de su arma. Y que mas daba, el jamás la vería como algo mas. Solo maka_. Solo seria su amiga._

_**-ooo-**_

Trono los dientes y apretó los puños cada vez que la veía salir con el, quería asesinarlo cada vez que ella salía con ella, le dolía como nunca le había dolido.

- ¿Como me veo?- le preguntaba constantemente sin un gran dolor en el pecho.

- ... - jamás respondía, le torcía la cara o se iba del lugar donde estuviera o simplemente la ignoraba. Le dolía.

¡Valla que le dolía! Se arreglaba para alguien que no era el, ¿que esperaba que le digiera? ¿Que se veía hermosa, que nunca había visto una mujer tan bella? ¡Se lo respondería! Pero con miedo. Siempre con miedo.

Y un día simplemente esperando a que hiciera acto de presencia en el departamento en que aun compartían, ella no llego.

Sabía porque no llego. Le dolía el simple hecho de tener que verla y saber que el no fue el primero en hacerla suya. Le dolía.

_**-000-**_

Sufrió hasta que desisto, jamás se había sentido tan sucia, se despreciaba, nunca había odiado tanto a alguien, siendo ella misma. ¡Como le dolía! Pensó que podía, pensó que con aquello que había sucedido ¡pero no podía! Jamás pensó que sentiría algo como aquello y por si misma. Duro días con ese deprimente estado de animo, odiándose a si misma. ¿Que mas daba? Podría seguir con su vida tranquilamente, pero le gustaba mentirse, le había agarrado un extraño cariño al dolor de mentirse.

Y sufría mucho mas cuando su -_novio_- iba a buscarla al departamento se negaba a verlo, le hacia sentir peor. Pasando unos cuantos días, termino cualquier relación con el, aunque eso no impidió que siguiera recibiendo invitaciones. Y un día acepto la invitación de su arma de reconfortarla en sus brazos. Lloro como si alguien querido hubiera muerto, se sentía peor de esa forma.

_**-ooo—**_

Soul le demostró de que forma la amaba, había durado tanto tiempo sufriendo al ver a su técnico con otro que nunca se había puesto en pensar en su propia felicidad. Le dejo llorar entre sus brazos, le lleno de palabras cariño. ¿Que malo podía pasar? Cierto, que ambos se querían entre si , pero ninguna quería decir nada por el temor del rechazo.

Pero se arriesgo, le hizo el amor como si fuera la primera vez de ambos, un deje de dolor le llego al corazón cuando medito que no era el primero. Pero se sintió aliviado, feliz como nunca. Durmieron abrazados el uno del otro como una sonrisa en el rostro.  
Pero la confusión llego al despertar, los ojos de maka se abrieron mucho antes que los de Soul, lloro una vez sin saber que pensar de lo ocurrido. _¿Eran novios? ¿Eran amigos? ¿Eran amigos con derechos? ¿Que eran?_

Y con lagrimas en los ojos, todo algo de ropa y la metió en una mochila, tomo dinero, llamo a su madre para saber en que lugar de la tierra estaba. _Y se fue._

_**-ooo—**_

Todo el shibusen la buscaba, nadie sabio donde se había metido. En cada rincón la buscaron hasta que Kami Albarn llamo a su ex-esposo y le dijo que la hija de ambos estaba con ella.

Un mes y medio después maka volvió , visito a tsubaki en su casa , en el shibusen permaneció unas horas con chrona , hablo con su padre y con Shinigami ; volvió a su departamento y se enfrento a lo que no quería.

Le saludo de forma normal, como si nada hubiera pasado.

El quería respuestas, aquel mes fue el peor de toda su vida, jamás se había sentido peor.  
Todas las respuestas que recibió fue siempre lo mismo: No lo se. _¿Que somos? ¿Que te paso? ¿Porque te fuiste? ¿Porque me dejaste? ¿Porque no me respondes?_

Como la ultima vez, tomo ropa y mas pertenencias, algunas la puso en cajas. Su habitación seguía intacta, llego ella y arranco todo de todos los lugares. Tomo su maleta y se fue a la casa de su padre, al día siguiente se fue una vez mas.

Nadie supo nada de ella, durante seis meses no se pudo nada de ella hasta que en una misión black star y tsubaki la encontraron en América del norte, grande fue la sorpresa que se llevaron cuando la vieron gorda. Embarazada de 7 meses, ella les pidió que no le digieran donde se encontraba a nadie , aun así al llegar a death city , sin ella, anunciaron que la habían encontrado en la frontera de Canadá , ninguno menciono con el dios de la muerte o con algún amigo el hecho de que ella estuviera embarazada . Mandaron un equipo en su búsqueda y lo único que encontraron fue que ella se había ido a algún lado de Europa.

Así transcurrió un año. La gente la daba por desparecida, algunos por muerta y muchos por traidora y unos cuantos mas mantenían la esperanza de volver a verla algún día.

_**-ooo—**_

Spirit la buscaba por todo el mundo, llamando conocidos pidiéndoles favores, poco a poco se dio por vencido y dejo de buscarla, Kami le había mencionado que no quería saber nada del shibusen. En pocas palabras Kami era la única conexión con su hija, eso le enojaba, pero simplemente se dijo a si mismo la verdadera razón de porque se enojaba. Y eso le enojaba aun más.

Grande fue la sorpresa que se llevo cuando un día, recibió una llevada con la voz de su hija, le lleno de preguntas a lo que ella le pidió que la recogiera en el aeropuerto justo a la hora que le indico. Sin querer esperar mas se dirigió al mismo lugar, sabía el avión en el que llegaría y le espero, se sorprendió de que no tardo mas de veinte minutos en aparecer el avión.

La busco entre la gente ansioso, mentiría, si digiera que no se sorprendió de verla; a sus veinte años su hija era toda una mujer. Lo que mas le sorprendió fue que entre sus brazos cargaba a una pequeña bebe de diez meses aproximadamente. Ella corrió hacia su padre para abrazarlo, lo abrazo como si llevara siglos sin verlo. El se sintió feliz de tener a su hija entre sus brazos.  
La niña había empezado a buscar atención, Spirit le miro curioso, noto que la niña tenia el cabello rojizo quemado, parecido al suyo. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el intenso color rojo de los ojos de la niña.

- Ella es Kami - menciono su hija. Y llego a la conclusión de todo.

_¡Era abuelo!_ La pequeña niña extendió los brazos hacia su abuelo, a lo cual el muy desorientado la tomo con torpeza. En un rápido movimiento la niña tomo un mechón de cabello de su abuelo y uno del de ella y se lo enseño a su madre; Spirit completamente sorprendido por el razonamiento de un bebe de menos de un año.

Llevo a ambas al shibusen después de que hablaran con Shinigami y Kami jugara con la mascara del dios de la muerte, decidieron dar una pequeña vuelta por la ciudad.

_**-ooo—**_

Quería huir, pero sabia que algún momento tendría que enfrentarse a el. Tomo a su hija entre sus brazos y le pidió a su padre unos momentos a lo cual es le escabullo dentro de la escuela.  
Al verlo subir las escaleras con la cabeza baja le rompía el corazón. Se veía mas alto y mas guapo, vestido con un pantalón y una camisa formales, había cambiado, se veía un poco mas maduro. Mientras su hija había recargado su cabeza en el hombro de su madre y jugaba con unos mechones de cabello de ella.

Se paro poco después del final de las escaleras, sosteniendo a su hija con nerviosismo y miedo.  
Cual miro sus ojos todos aquellos sentimientos que tenia se intensificaron.

- Maka... - susurro su nombre de forma melancólica, como si fuera solo un recuerdo en su mente.

- Hola, Soul - fue lo único que paso por su mente.

- ¿eres tu realmente?- le pregunto acercándose a ella.

- Si –

- Valla - y se quedo en silencio. Sufriendo, así se encontraba verla fue a el fue lo peor que le pudo haber pasado en meses, jamás pensó que la volvería ver y como le dolía, tenerla frente a el, sin poderla tocar. Y mucho más le dolía ver a la niña que tenia entre sus brazos. Tenía una hija, lo que significaba que tenia algún novio-esposo.

- Parece - comenzó a hablar con voz melancólica - te vez bien  
- Bu - bueno después de tener un bebe, es todo un logro que tenga este cuerpo - se le ocurrió decir. Se sintió mal cuando los ojos de el miraban a su hija con un brillo de tristeza.

- Una hija - susurro

- Si, se llama Kami - le dijo mientras acomodaba un mecho de cabello lacio detrás de la oreja de su hija. - ¿quieres...?

- No - coloco las manos delante de el, pero ignorando sus palabras coloco a las niña entre sus brazos dejando aturdido sin saber como cargar a la pequeña niña. La pequeña mantenía los ojos cerrados, rápidamente se acomodo en el hombro de Soul , tratando de dormir.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo tiene?- le pregunto a maka mientras ambos caminaban hacia unas bancas para seguir... Conversando.

Sintió como la niña se removía inquieta, bostezo y abrió sus ojos dejando ver los hermosos ojos rojos que tenia. Soul la miro, no creía lo que veía, la niña tenia el mismo patrón de iris que el, y justo cuando bostezo logro ver los -mínimos- dientes en forma puntiaguda. La miro lo miro y rápidamente se levanto y busco a su madre con la mirada. Al encontrarla a un lado de ella cuidando todos sus movimientos.

Miro a Soul, su pequeña palma la coloco en uno de los ojos de Soul haciendo que cerrara los parpados, una vez los abrió vio como la niña colocaba, esta vez, la palma de su mano en su ojo mirando a su madre.

- Si - dijo maka mirando a su hija por el razonamiento de los ojos.

La niña miro a Soul y lo abrazo, sintió un pequeño calor dentro de el, como si sintiera la necesidad de proteger a la niña, de abrazarla y no dejar que nada le pasara.

- ¿Quien es el padre?- le pregunto con miedo, el simple hecho de pensar en el padre de la niña lo hacia sentir mal.

- Tu -"

…

- ¡Soul! - La rubia le grito una vez mas al oído para hacerlo reaccionar

- ¿Que pasa? - pregunto aun un poco adormilado.

- ¿Como que "que pasa"?- le recrimino - te estoy diciendo que te muevas, las clases ya terminaron.

Se levanto de su lugar y siguió los pasos de su técnico, bostezaba ligeramente mientras caminaba, se encontraba algo confundido y desorientado. Sentía a su técnico un poco nerviosa y algo callada.

- Soul, olvide un cuaderno, iré por el - se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el aula - espérame en la entrada.

Se recargo en la pared y volvió a bostezar, esta vez se tapo la boca con una mano , se tallo un ojo y se quejo en su mente.

- ¿Estas seguro?- escucho a alguien acercándose a donde el estaba

- ¡claro, claro! Le di la nota sin que su arma se diera cuenta, ahora solo tengo que ir -le contesto otra voz. Soul extrañado agudizo el oído para tratar de saber más; no era que le gustase ser chismoso y conocer la vida de los demás, pero aquello le daba un mal sabor de boca y no podía evitarlo.

- Entonces, nos vemos después - le contesto la primera voz. Los pasos se detuvieron cerca de el y nuevamente anduvieron - Me dices como te fue con maka-sempai.

-Claro - le respondio un chico pasando frente de Soul. En cuanto el salió de su campo visual, comenzó a correr en busca de su técnico, su sueño raramente se estaba repitiendo.

Escucho la voz de maka, justo al llegar al pasillo donde estaba el aula donde se había devuelto.

- ¿en que te puedo ayudar, ellit?- le dijo de la forma más amable que pudo. Soul se escondió detrás de una de las paredes para poder escuchar bien la conversación.

- Pues yo me preguntaba si... - su voz se oía extraña, no como la de hace unos instantes cuando pasaba frente a Soul. - me preguntaba si maka-sempai, le gustaría salir con migo.

Lentamente mostro su cabeza para poder ver a maka, no respondio , solo mantenía los ojos en un punto perdido .

- Vale - por fin hablo - salgamos mañana.

Tenia que hacer algo, pues su sueño se estaba repitiendo.

- Nhe Nhe , maka~ - le llamo con voz pegajosa y melosa. Recargo su cuerpo en la pared haciendo que ambos lo miraran - Me prometiste que mañana saldríamos. Tu y yo.

- Soul - sempai -gimoteo el chico llamado Ellit, justo al verlo.

- ¿Que estas diciendo, Soul?- pregunto maka, completamente desorientada

Camino de forma cool hacia maka, le tomo de la mano y la jalo hacia atrás, coloco su brazo alrededor de la pequeña cintura de ella y pego su cuerpo al de el.

- ¿Acaso quieres quitarme a mi chica?- dirigió una mirada acecina hacia el pobre chico que temblaba. Rápidamente movió su cabeza en forma negativa y Soul sonrió - Eso justo pensé.

Se dio la vuelta, tomo la mano de maka y comenzó a caminar. Sabía que iba pensando en lo ocurrido y maquilando lo que haría después.

Aun con la mirada gacha sonreía. Nadie le quitaría a su técnica. Ni el mismo haría que ella se alejara, pero no podía evitar pensar en el deseo que tenia por tener a su hija en brazos.

_**-0000-**_

_Hace muchísimo quería hacer un one-shot así , sniff sniff , tenia el tiempo y aproveche . En fin, esta semana, será lo único , la próxima semana , sin falta traerá la continuación de Gives you hell , Plan C , Temblor, _ _Enfermiza privación y Bloody Red ; osa de todos mis fics e.e y el primer drabble de una nueva serie que hare e.e (soy tan chingona )_

_¿Qué más les digo? ¡Claro pasen por mi blog! _

_Lizie – world . blogspot . com _

_Recuerden que ahí pongo todo lo que se me ocurra y durante esta semana iré colocando, adelantos de todos mis fics :3 _

_Y si mucho nos vemos el domingo :# Extráñenme por mientras (¿?)_

_Gracias por leer :)_

* * *

_**¿Review?**_


End file.
